


Something Burning

by Ammeh



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Due to aforementioned aphrodisiacs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female My Unit | Byleth, Kink Meme, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pregnancy Scares, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammeh/pseuds/Ammeh
Summary: [Kink meme fill]Claude branches out from brewing poisons to aphrodisiacs (he likes to have options, okay?) Byleth and Dimitri stop by just as one of his creations explodes. Surely there's no way this could go south.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 253
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Something Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly never expected to be writing DimiClaudeLeth, but I've been reunited with my true love anon fic memes, so here we are. 
> 
> This fill is dedicated to the wonderful anon who wrote me Atton/Exile/Mical for the tragically-deleted Old School Bioware (and Obsidian) kink meme. They'll probably never read this, but this is my way of paying it forward. 
> 
> Thanks also to my incredibly gracious kink meme OP who made this a joy to write!

There's a smell as she walks down the hall to Dimitri's dorm. It's herbal, sort of flowery. Byleth doesn't pay it much attention, mind focused on possibilities for tomorrow's training session that they're meeting to plan out.

All the extra duties of a house leader must be tiring, but Dimitri always seems pleased to meet with her. He's so gracious and pleasant to work with that the planning goes easily. He must find the dorms a little warm, though, because he always seems a bit flushed when they meet together like this. She's fine after leaving her coat by the door, but she supposes he's still not used to the more southern temperatures.

"I was thinking after that we should have everyone pair up and—what _is_ that smell?" It's abruptly gotten sharp and smoky, like something's burning.

Dimitri shakes his head. "I'm afraid I have no idea. Perhaps someone is burning incense in their room?"

"Maybe, but it smells—off." She stands. "I'm going to make sure nothing's burning."

He hurries to his feet. "Please, allow me to accompany you."

The first rooms they pass are empty, but Claude's door is shut, and the smell is sharpest there. She knocks.

There's a muffled curse from inside. "Yeah?"

"It's Professor Byleth. What are you doing in there?"

"Nothing! Just—reading." 

"Open the door," she orders, adding "Please" after a moment's pause.

There's some clinking and slamming, as if things are being shoved aside. "I'm—uh—not decent, give me a moment."

"You have twenty seconds before I ask Dimitri to open the door." She shoots Dimitri an apologetic glance.

There's another muffled curse, and the door swings open to a Claude who looks a bit wild-eyed, but entirely dressed.

He's hastily shoved a few things in front of it, but the alembic bubbling away at the back of the room is hard to miss.

"You know," Claude says as they step into the room, " _technically_ there are no rules against conducting alchemical experiments on monastery grounds, and this is at a very delicate point right now, so if it's all right with you, can you just let me finish up here and save the lecture on on proper use of monastery property for this evening?"

"What are you making?"

"It's...a tonic! Medicinal tonic."

"Uh-huh." She crosses her arms. "Sure. What kind of poison are you making, Claude?"

"It's really not a poison!"

She raises an eyebrow and looks skeptically at the liquid, which is boiling with increasing fervor.

"It...might be an aphrodisiac, though."

" _Claude!_ " Dimitri exclaims.

"Oh, have I scandalized your princeliness? Maybe you should leave and let the adults handle this. Or, you know, both of you could leave and let me get back to tending that before it over—"

The sound of glass shattering fills the room as the vessel of liquid abruptly explodes, producing clouds of steam as it hits the open flame.

Dimitri grabs the door behind them, slamming it shut before the steam can billow into the hall.

" _What were you even planning to do with an aphrodisiac?_ " Byleth demands, fanning the smoke out of her face as she grabs a blanket off the bed to throw along the crack under the door. Hopefully it'll dissipate out the windows rather than stinking up the entire floor.

"I hadn't gotten that far yet!" Claude looks nervously at the shattered alembic. "It's meant to be ingested, though, so we should be--oh, fuck."

Even as he says it, she can feel heat creeping down her spine, a sort of frantic emptiness crawling over her skin aching to be _touched_.

They should—leave? But the door's shut. She remembers blocking it off, intentionally. Can't let anything out.

"We should open...oh, the windows are already..." Dimitri says. "Professor, what should..." he trails off, repeating her title breathily. " _Professor."_

Right. She's supposed to...figure things out. She's the professor. But she can't _concentrate_ , with this hunger in her skin. Is she warm? She might be warm. She grabs at her collar, yanking the buttons open and throwing it to the ground. Whose idea even was it to wear that thing? Stupid. She tugs at the buckles on her breastplate. Stupid. "S'so _warm_ ," she complains.

Claude hurries over. "Here, lemme—" He helps her loosen the buckles and pulls off the breastplate, setting it to join her collar on the ground.

 _Finally_ it's a little cooler. Absently, she notices Claude's hands are sliding up under her shirt now, petting at her skin, pulling the cloth up her abdomen and over her chest. Is he supposed to—oh, but it's so _nice_ , the touches feeding that ravenous buzzing that's taking over her whole body.

Distantly she registers her shirt being pulled over her head, a clank of armor hitting the floor before another pair of hands trace the curve of her waist.

" _Professor_ , can I—"

She presses into the touch, moaning. She feels her nipples tighten in the cool air, looks down to see her tits bare and her bra in Claude's hands.

She frowns. " _Claude,_ now my nipples are cold."

He tosses her bra to the side and reaches for her tits, warm palms covering her nipples as he kneads them in both hands, and _oh_ , that works.

She feels Dimitri crowd closer behind her, looking down over her shoulder at what Claude is doing. Something firm bumps against her rear, which is delightfully sensitive all of the sudden, and she pushes happily back against it as it nestles between her cheeks.

Her cunt _aches_. She grinds the heel of her hand against her mound trying to chase some relief, but somehow that only makes the want keener.

Claude says a word she doesn't recognize as he weighs her tits in his hands, looking down at her in a daze before lunging in to take one of her nipples in his mouth. He releases the other tit to tug at his pants, and she whimpers momentarily at the loss before Dimitri kindly reaches around to cup it in Claude's place.

"You're stunning," he breathes into the back of her neck, biting at her skin as his other hand trails down her abdomen. "Can I—"

"Yes, yes, anything," she babbles, trying to push forward into his hand and Claude's mouth without losing that wonderful pressure against her ass. That hand plunges down the front of her shorts, sliding under her underwear, reaching back to where she's so, _so_ wet, and she almost comes on the spot. " _Oh, fuck,_ yes."

She's dimly aware that he's not fingering her with a great deal of finesse, but with her nerves so inflamed, even just the ridges of his palm rubbing over her clit as his fingers search out the entrance to her pussy is _fantastic._

Claude's teeth catch at her nipple as Dimitri's fingers breach her, two of them sliding deep into her cunt almost effortlessly with the amount of slick she's leaking. She squirms against them. "Claude, harder. Dimitri—curve them forward... _nn!_ "

They follow her instructions almost immediately—as expected of her students, she thinks fondly, though the thought feels wrong, somehow.

Dimitri's breath catches over her shoulder, and she follows his gaze to see Claude's pulled his cock out of his pants, one hand pumping the red-flushed length of it as he continues to grope at her tits with the other.

He starts to work her cunt even more aggressively—between his fingers rubbing firmly at her walls and his palm grinding into her clit, she barely notices when his other hand releases her tit.

She definitely notices when her shorts slide down her legs and that pleasant clothed pressure that's been pushing against her rear turns into a hot, humid rod grinding bare against her panties.

She feels like there's something she's forgetting, but it keeps eluding her. "Doesn't that chafe?" she asks instead. "Against the fabric?" She shoves her panties down without waiting for an answer.

There's a choked-off noise from behind her, as that hot length—Dimitri's dick, it's Dimitri's dick, _wow—_ nestles between her bare cheeks, slippery wetness wiping onto her skin whenever the tip catches against her lower back.

Claude's cracked exactly what she likes with her tits, nipping and sucking with just the right pressure while he firmly kneads the other. A hot pulse of pleasure hits her clit and snares on the heel of Dimitri's thumb, rubbing with intent now, crashes over her until she's clutching at Claude's hair and clenching around Dimitri's fingers with a long moan.

"Speaking of chafing..." Claude says when she opens her eyes again, standing straight and gesturing with his chin to where he's stripping his cock with his hand.

Her brain is sluggish, and before she can think of a solution Dimitri's fingers have pulled out of her and he's leaning forward—bending her body with him, as pressed-together as they are. She mourns the loss for a moment, but quickly loses her train of thought as her new position gives her a prime view of Claude's cock—and of Dimitri's hand, shiny-wet with her slick, wrapping around it and _stroking_.

Another word she doesn't recognize before Claude muffles it with the back of his hand. If she cranes her neck she can see his gaze flicking between them, his cheeks red, but she'd almost rather watch Dimitri's hand pumping his cock, the rhythm feeding into that continuing hunger inside of her.

It _has_ to be a curseword, she decides, as Claude's sac draws up and creamy liquid starts to pulse from his cock, spraying onto her tits, her face.

" _Oh_ ," she ponders. That's...kind of nice.

Dimitri urges her upright and pulls her face back with a hand on her cheek, Claude's come smearing over his chin as he devours her mouth in a frenzied slide of lips and tongue. It's good, especially when his tongue pushes past her lips, carrying a hint of astringent salt-bitter that he must have licked off her cheek. But something inside her still feels so _hungry—_ she wants more than this, needs something to fill up that hollowness inside her. She clenches her thighs together and squirms back against Dimitri's cock, trying to stem that feeling of emptiness.

Claude's wrist brushes against her inner thigh and she parts them eagerly, hoping he'll fill her cunt back up with his fingers—but he's reaching all the way between her legs, past her, even lifting the soothing heat of Dimitri's cock away from the cozy home it's found against her rear. She grumbles—but then Claude's bringing his hand back between her thighs, the fat sticky head of Dimitri's prick caught between his fingers. He lines it up with her pussy, deposits it cradled against her hole and tweaks her clit with his fingers, and _yes,_ this is a wonderful idea. She nods vigorously.

" _Professor,_ " Dimitri moans. He grabs her hips in both hands, lifting her off the ground effortlessly and sinking her back down onto his prick. She gasps at the stretch of it squeezing past her still-tight entrance, filling her deeper and deeper and _yes,_ this is what she needed.

Her feet don't touch the floor again. Dimitri just bounces her up and down on his cock, even as his hips also fuck up into her. She grabs her own legs at the knee to stop them from dangling, moaning as it makes her entrance stretch even tighter around Dimitri's cock.

"Fuck," Claude breathes, watching them for a minute with glazed eyes. Then he crowds in close, until he's between her spread legs with her tits squished against his chest and his half-hard length pushing into her stomach. She can hear him kissing Dimitri over her shoulder as his fingers work her clit, dipping down occasionally to trace where Dimitri is plunging into her. She shudders, another orgasm washing over her but somehow only feeding the hungry fire still burning her alive.

It's only a minute or two before Dimitri's hips stutter and she feels even more wetness dripping down to the floor from her sopping cunt, but he doesn't _stop—_ barely misses a beat as he sets her feet on the floor, grabs her by the wrists, and keeps ploughing into her.

Some bit at the back of her mind feels almost panicked for a moment as she looks down at the thick creamy liquid trailing down her thighs and puddling on the floor, but it fades before she can pin it down. Dimitri's prick is digging relentlessly into this spot on her inner walls that feels _amazing_ , and she's sure Claude will lend her something to clean up.

Claude steps back and watches. He's fully hard again, she notices—hard not to when his heavy cock is now standing at eye level. He notices her noticing and gestures to it invitingly. "You want to handle this one, Teach?"

She bites her lip, _wanting_ , some impossible part of her still craving _more_ even with Dimitri's cock humping into unexplored regions of her pussy.

He grins, stepping forward until the pearl of slick beading on the head of his prick catches on her lip. Dimitri's still holding her wrists but she opens her mouth, stretches her tongue out to lap what she can.

He cants his hips forward so the head pushes past her lips—then Dimitri's next thrust lurches her forward and suddenly the crown of Claude's cock is pressing against the back of her throat. He swears (she thinks), hands flying to the sides of her head to cradle it there.

For a split second she has the urge to gag from the pressure at the back of her throat, but there's also a bright-hot flare of excitement from the idea of taking all of them inside her. Some part of her wants to be used, to be utterly consumed. In the face of that overwhelming feeling it's easy to convince her throat to relax. She groans appreciatively around the length of Claude's cock in her mouth as it suddenly just feels _good_ , another thing filling up that hungry void inside her.

"Again," Claude orders, sliding back out of her mouth, and she realizes he's talking to Dimitri.

This time he shoves forward at the same time Dimitri drives into her, and his cock slides even deeper into the back of her mouth, almost feeling like it's going to breach her throat. She can't really control the pace between Dimitri's grasp on her wrists and Claude holding her head, but she doesn't care when the way they're sliding into her feels so _good_ , even her tongue and lips feeling alight with nerve endings tapped directly into her clit as Claude's cock strokes over them.

She doesn't realize she's actually been hoping for Claude's cock to breach her throat until it _does_ , a vigorous thrust pushes past that barrier and she feels the swell of his prick dipping into her esophagus. She moans, tries to swallow around it, and on the next thrust he pulls her face forward _hard_ , fucking deep into her throat and stretching it wide. She gets a quick breath of musk as her nose is mashed into the curly brown hair at his groin, before she can't breathe at all. It's uncomfortable and yet she feels deeply disappointed as he pulls back out. Sort of like how she never wants Dimitri to leave her pussy for all that some of his thrusts have hit with almost bruising force. Why haven't they been having sex this entire time?

Claude's balls slap her chin as he shoves back down her throat, a parallel to where she can feel Dimitri's sac hitting her ass as he pumps into her cunt. Her face is wet, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes and drool streaking down her chin, and all she wants is for them to keep going. She sucks at Claude's prick as he withdraws trying to keep him fully in her mouth, even though on some level she realizes these are her only chances to breathe.

Each plunge down her throat slides a little smoother than the last, whether it's because Claude's cock is fucking it open or because of how it's getting sloppier and wetter with each deep thrust. Dimitri's long battered past any resistance her pussy had to admitting him, the squelch of his cock pushing into her loud in the small room.

One of Claude's hands drops and cups her neck from below. She can feel her skin shifting under his hand as he plunges back in, and realizes he's feeling for the bulge of his cock plumbing her throat. She wonders if she'd be able to feel Dimitri through her abdomen if she just had a hand free to check.

She flicks her tongue along the underside of Claude's cock on an outstroke and with a choked off shout he rams his cock as deep as it will go, grabs her head in both hands and holds her in place with her nose mashed tight against his groin. Past the stretch in her throat she can feel the base of his cock twitching against her tongue. He's coming down her throat and she can't really do anything but take it. The thought sparks hot inside her, fueled by Claude's grunts and the way his cock is pulsing in her mouth as he empties into her, and she can feel her cunt spasming around Dimitri's prick.

Wait, why is her cunt around Dimitri's—

The vague sense she's forgetting something abruptly crystallizes into an awareness that she's having sex, which is _not_ an expected thing, and _with her students_ , which is _bad._ The realization dawns just as Dimitri gasps and pushes tight against her, trying to fit every last inch of his cock inside her cunt.

" _Ungh—ohhh—Profess..._ P-professor?" His voice cracks abruptly, even as his hips keep rocking against her ass in hungry little grinding motions. " _Claude?_ "

She can't respond with a cock still halfway down her throat, so she just rests her forehead against Claude's pubes and tries to pretend she's not having little aftershock orgasms all over Dimitri's prick from the way his grinding is rubbing at her walls. It still feels _so fucking good_. Maybe Claude can just stay buried in her throat forever so she won't have to be the one to explain this to Seteth. Oh, but she'll have to breathe at some point.

Claude's hands jolt against her scalp. "...Huh," he says, and she feels his cock slowly withdraw from her throat, heavy drips of his spend still leaking sluggishly from the head as it trails over her tongue.

There goes that plan. She swallows wetly, the salty taste clinging to her palate.

"You...okay, Teach?" he asks slowly, pulling her upright and studying her face.

She tries to answer, but all that comes out is a croak, so she just nods.

Dimitri suddenly seems to register that he's still coming inside her pussy and hastily pulls out, one last weak spurt landing on her ass as he steps back. "Professor, I am _so_ sor—"

She holds up a hand, trying to get her voice to work. "S'fine," she manages, trying to ignore how touch-hungry and _empty_ her body feels. She reaches between her legs with a vague notion of checking that everything seems in order down there, but gets distracted at the feeling of her fingers on her clit.

Dimitri drapes the shirt he'd discarded at some point over her shoulders, but doesn't step back, his hand lingering on her neck and petting absently. She leans into the touch and realizes she's rubbing her clit. Whoops.

"Y'know..." Claude says, gaze sweeping over both of them and fixed distinctly below the neck, "the situation can't really get any _worse_ at this point _..._ "

" _Claude!"_ Dimitri says, blushing. "Are you suggesting that we...continue to..." The blush spreads across his face, reddening the tips of his ears.

It's cute.

He still hasn't stopped petting her neck.

Claude shrugs. "I don't know about you, but I'm still feeling a _very_ strong urge to rub off all over someone. And that feeling? Doesn't seem like it's gonna disappear in the next few minutes. The way I see it, we could all go to our separate rooms and ride the rest of this out in misery... _or_ , we could agree that since we've already _made_ this very sexy mistake, we might as well take advantage of the situation."

"That's—" Dimitri looks at her a little guiltily, like he wants to agree but knows he shouldn't. "Professor?"

She should...leave. She needs to go find someone who can snap them out of this, and make sure no one else was affected, and run to Manuela to figure out if there's any sort of contraceptive she still has time to take.

Instead, she stumbles to the bed on shaky knees and flops down, letting her ravaged pussy leak onto Claude's bedspread.

Dimitri stares for a second before striding across the room and scrambling over her, so he's lying on his side with his back facing the wall. He cuddles close against her side, his cock (already mostly hard again, what are they feeding him?) digging into her hip and his arm tucked under her breasts.

Claude sits down on the edge of the bed and twists to face them. He looks down at her pussy and lets out a low whistle. "He really did a number on you, huh Teach?"

She lifts the arm Dimitri's not snuggling and taps her throat, raising an eyebrow.

Claude chuckles, dipping two fingers into the mess between her legs and up inside her. His touch is slow and gentle as he plays with her still-tender pussy—rolling her clit in lazy circles, toying with Dimitri's come inside her and even pushing some of what's leaking out back up her cunt.

(Not helping with the whole...not-getting-pregnant thing.)

He pulls his fingers back dripping with slick and come—brings them close to his face and examines them for a moment before darting his tongue out to taste.

"Y'know, your highness," he says, eyeing where Dimitri's started slowly rutting against her hip, "I admit, I'm kind of curious if having a dick in your mouth is really as good as Teach here made it out to be."

Dimitri makes a choked noise into her hair as she feels her face heating up.

"You are—ah—welcome to test it out, if you'd like," he says, pulling away from her slightly to roll partway onto his back.

Claude climbs onto the bed, swinging a leg over her head so his knee's against her shoulder and he's straddling her body in the opposite direction they're lying. He puts one arm between her legs to hold himself up and grabs the base of Dimitri's cock with the other, lowering his head to where it's jutting upwards.

She only gets a look at his lips closing around the head before her view's blocked by his ass, but Dimitri inhales sharply next to her, his hips bucking upward.

Claude makes a low, contemplative noise, his weight shifting as he lowers himself further down. His cock, hard again, hovers in the valley between her tits, bumping into them periodically as he adjusts his balance.

Her skin's still craving _touch_ so much that the sporadic grazes are intensely frustrating. Maybe...

She wriggles her arm free from where it's trapped against Dimitri's body and squishes her tits together, trapping Claude's cock between them. _Yes_ , that's better. The pressure of it nestled against her breasts feels wonderful.

He lets out a groan, muffled around Dimitri's cock. His hips buck in a quick thrust. His cock's still a little slick with slime from being down her throat, but it's dried enough that it can't really slide between her tits easily.

Fortunately, growing up in a mercenary company endows one with certain skills, such as long-range spitting. She hits the valley between her breasts with perfect accuracy, spitting again on Claude's cock for good measure.

Oh. That was probably one of those "not in polite company things" her father told her about. She turns her head to look past Claude's leg, hoping Dimitri didn't notice, only to find him staring at her with wide eyes. Whoops.

He looks...kind of into it, though. So that's good?

She rocks her tits against Claude's cock, pleased to find that the liquid has woken the slick back up enough for it to slide easily. He picks up from there, rolling his hips above her in time with the bobbing of his head.

The wet sucking sounds coming from Dimitri's groin have her rocking her own hips into empty air. The arm Claude's using to support his weight is tantalizingly close, and when she nudges it with her foot, he shifts it back that inch she needs to have something to grind against. _Yes_.

Dimitri's moaning into her ear, as the speed and intensity of the sucking noises below them pick up. His hand's found her thigh and is gripping it with more force than he probably intends. She'll probably have bruises tomorrow. Part of her likes the idea.

She pushes her cunt against Claude's wrist, smears it messy as she grinds into it. His hips keep swinging above her, fucking into the crevice between her tits. It's not the overwhelming onslaught from before, but with everything still so sensitive, she doesn't need much.

Dimitri's fingers tighten even further on her thigh and his hips strain upwards as he gasps against her temple. Claude gulps, loudly, then jerks his head back suddenly, come running from his mouth and dripping down his chin onto their abdomens. A couple last spurts hit his face and Dimitri's stomach as he pulls away.

"Whoah. That stuff fills up your mouth faster than I was expecting," he says, pupils blown, lips shiny and swollen. He shoots them a wink before he backs up on his knees and flips around, sitting on her chest with his cock staring her in the face. "Now, Teach, I believe you and I were in the middle of something?"

She holds her breasts up and he slides back between them, the dusky rose head of his cock peeking between her tits each time he rocks his hips forward.

Dimitri seems to catch his breath and rolls back onto his side. Her hips jolt as she feels his hand cup her mound and start rubbing her cunt.

Much like her mouth, the feeling of a cock plunging between her tits feels _fantastic_. Claude's hands come down on top of hers, squeezing her tits together even tighter, until each thrust feels like he's fighting to wedge himself in. The movements of his hips grows increasingly erratic, and soon warm liquid is shooting onto her neck and collarbones.

She humps into Dimitri's hand, a keen building low in her throat, and comes against his fingers for the--she's-not-even-sure-how-many-eth time today.

Finally it feels a little bit like relief.

They kind of...melt into the bed, her limbs going soft and boneless, Dimitri curling around her as Claude flops down beside. Their breath comes heavy, and she's not sure whether the aphrodisiac is finally wearing off or if they've just fucked themselves to exhaustion.

Dimitri's nuzzling her hair. Which she's pretty sure has drying come in it, but he's burying his face in there as though she's fresh from the baths. His hand is still between her legs, but just cupping the outside of her mound, keeping it warm and protected. It's one of many, many feelings today that she's going to need to try hard to forget later.

She's an absolute _mess_. All three of them are. Sweaty, hair in disarray, come drying on their skin and dripped onto the clothes lying rumpled on the floor. She feels sore, exhausted, and...honestly, still kind of horny.

"We can't walk to the baths like this," she says.

"Eh," Claude says, settling his forehead against her shoulder. "We can wait until nightfall, go by candlelight. No one'll be there."

Dimitri mumbles a sleepy assent into her hair, snuggling up even closer as his breathing starts to even.

She should really propose they at least get up and put some clothes on, but...she knows how much trouble he has sleeping.

It can wait a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be watching 3houseskinkmeme and fe3h-kinkmeme-light for a hawk for more prompts that stick out to me, so hopefully this isn't the last! (Any others will probably also involve Byleth because my fandom brain is still 75% "MS. BYLETH ♥" sorry.)


End file.
